1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to water craft for use in fast moving waters and more particularly to a remote control water craft for rescuing flood victims without putting the rescuers in danger.
2. Background Art
There are few systems for rescuing people under hazardous flood conditions such as in canals, rivers or arroyos or anywhere there is uncontrolled flooding and a potential for loss of life due to drowning. Presently, ropes or a net are strung across a river or canal in attempts to rescue flood victims being washed down current. Other presently used techniques require rescuers, in motorized boats, or rescuers tethered to a fixed object, attempt to swim to or float to a flood victim. Helicopters are also used to affect the rescue of flood victims. Motorized boats have to fight the current and put rescuers and flood victims in harms way. Rescuers tethered and allowed to enter the current or flooded area are also at risk. Helicopters are not always available and are limited to flying conditions. All of the state of the art approaches puts rescuers in danger of becoming a flood victim themselves.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an apparatus and method for steering and stabilizing a water craft for use in fast flowing water. The water craft uses moving water to steer and stabilize said water craft comprising a water passage port disposed lengthwise within the water craft, a steering rudder affixed to at least one vertical wall of the water passage port, at least one stabilization plate affixed to at least one horizontal wall of the water passage port and a water craft anti:rocking stabilization assembly comprising at least one first pressure relief channel comprising a first end disposed on the vertical wall and a second end disposed on a first side of the water craft and at least one second pressure relief channel comprising a first end disposed on the vertical wall and a second end disposed on a second side of the water craft and a first moveable ball disposed within the first pressure relief channel and a second moveable ball disposed within the second pressure relief channel. The steering rudder and the at least one stabilization plate preferably comprise a remotely controlled actuator. The at least one stabilization plate preferably comprises a front stabilization plate and a rear stabilization plate. The at least one first and second pressure relief channels preferably comprise a ball seal. The first and second moveable balls preferably comprise buoyant moveable balls. The water craft can also include a remotely controlled deployable life preserver. The water craft can also have handrails affixed to the water craft. The water craft can also have wheels affixed to an undercarriage of the water craft.
The method for steering and stabilizing a water craft with flowing water comprises the steps of providing a water passage port disposed lengthwise within the water craft, steering the water craft with a rudder affixed to at least one vertical wall of the water passage port, stabilizing the water craft with at least one stabilization plate affixed to at least one horizontal wall of the water passage port and further stabilizing the water craft with an anti:rocking pressure relief stabilization assembly. The preferred step of further stabilizing the water craft with an anti:rocking pressure relief stabilization assembly comprises sealing a moveable ball in a pressure relief channel end by pressure created by water entering into the pressure relief channel. The method can also include the step of moveably affixing the water craft to a main support cable. The steps of steering the water craft and stabilizing the water craft with at least one stabilization plate preferably comprises remotely steering and stabilizing. The step of remotely steering and stabilizing preferably comprises remotely controlling the rudder and the at least one stabilization plate. The step of stabilizing the water craft with at least one stabilization plate comprises stabilizing a front of the water craft with a front stabilization plate and a rear of the water craft with a rear stabilization plate.
The preferred method of rescuing a victim from fast flowing water, using the flowing water to steer and stabilize the water craft, comprising the steps of traversing the water with a main support cable, moveably affixing the water craft to the main support cable, steering the water craft with a steering rudder rotatably affixed within a water passage port toward the victim, stabilizing the water craft with at least one stabilization plate rotatably affixed within the water passage port and providing an onboard apparatus for the victim to grasp. The steps of steering and stabilizing preferably comprise remotely controlling the steering rudder and the at least one stabilization plate. The step of providing an onboard apparatus for a victim to grasp can comprise the step of remotely deploying a life preserver. The step of providing an onboard apparatus for a victim to grasp can also comprise the step of providing hand rails on said water craft. The method can also comprise tethering a rescuer to the water craft. The method can also comprise maneuvering the water craft to a shore.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a rescue system for flood victims without placing the rescuers in jeopardy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a remotely controlled rescue craft.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide an unmanned water craft that is maneuverable.
Another object of the present invention is to use the moving water for maneuvering and stabilizing the water craft.
A primary advantage of the present invention is that it has a passage port that runs through the water craft for steering, and front and back stabilization.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the ball sealing pressure relief channels controls side to side rocking of the water craft.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the water craft has a remotely controlled deployable life preserver.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.